


Worth it

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They meet up.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 188





	Worth it

Skeppy is on his couch.

That's a thing happening at this moment.

Skeppy. Slepping on his couch. Bad can still hardly believe it. He wasn't really sure of what was hapenning when Skeppy messaged him “I'm going to your place", he still wasn't sure when they met at the airport and shared probably the longest and most awkward hug of their lifes, and he isn't sure now. It's difficult to wrap his head around the fact that after making a comment about how now would be the perfect time to see each other, because they both had a free schedule, Skeppy just jumped on the first airplane he could. He's impulsive like that.

It's hard to act normally, even more considering the fact that he has been spending a large part of the last months pining and imagining what it would be like to see his face, breath the same air as him, kiss his lips, touch his body...

And that was a dangerous train of thought he would not entertain.

Bad goes through his morning routine absentmindedly, trying to think of something other than the boy sleeping on his couch. It's a fail, but when breakfast is ready, he has a small smile on his face and a giddy sensation spreading through his mind.

It’s the type of thing he joked about but didn't think would actually happen. Seeing his best friend in person, that is. The one guy that pushes his button more than anyone else he has ever met and proceeds to make him swoon with a cute apology. He laughs quietly to himself and jump a little when a low voice comes from the living room.

“What are you laughing at?” Skeppy asks groggily, yawning right after.

“You"

“Rude. I'm the guest here, I should have special-" another yawn “special treatment.”

Bad laughs again. “You just woke up and you're already being a muffinhead. I'm happy you're here, that's all.”

A goofy smile. “I'm happy to be here too, Bad.” And just like that, he turns back to snoring.

Bad is glad he's sleeping again, because if he could see the _oh, so fond_ expression on his face, he would never hear the end of it.

A happy sigh. Tired Skeppy is great.

Later on, they decide to watch a horror movie. It's not the best of ideas, but even if Bad do hate horror, he can't help but be a little excited. After all, he has Skeppy by his side now, and want more than anything to see how different it will be from when they did the same thing but only seeing each other through a computer screen.

After a particularly sudden jump scare, Bad shouts and notices a hand wriggling its way between his own. He squeezes the hand and can't help but smile. The smile vanishes as soon as the next monster appears on the television, but that's okay because at the end of the movie, they are cuddling. It's nice and warm and Skeppy fits so right on his arms that he wonders why they didn't do this before already.

Worth it.

They decide to make muffins for a video. There were a lot of requests and why not? It should be simple.

It's not. Skeppy decides to do it himself and not listen to Bad anymore in the middle of it, claiming he's a muffin expert that doesn't need to follow orders, which quickly scalates to them both shouting dramatically over each other and acting like an old married couple.

“Listen to me! What are you doing, you shouldn't put that much! Skeppy!”

His whining was almost endearing to Skeppy at this point, cute, if he decided to be really honest about it, but of course he wouldn't admit that out loud.

“No, you are the one that never listens to me! I know what I'm doing. shut up!”

Shouting is not enough when Skeppy throw muffin dough at Bad, and they dive head-first in a food fight that ends with them both laughing so hard they can barely breath. When they stop, it's just to look at each other meaningfully, smiles still lingering in their mouths.

After a moment of hesitation, Skeppy makes his way decisevily to the other and decides to lick some of the dough on his face.

“See, it's good.” He says, smirking.

They have a lot to cut off on the edition of that video.

They spend the rest of the days before Skeppy's departure pretty much the same, laughing and bickering and finding a home in the other’s presence. Lingering touches here, exchange of smiles there, and this blossoming thing they have it's perfect in its own way. It's almost scary how after the initial awkwardness, everything fell into place so well and quickly for them. It has to end, though.

On the way to the airport, they clasp hands so tightly it hurts a little, but none of them say anything about it.

“So... This is really it, then.” Skeppy mutters, trying to decide carefully what words to use to express just how much and exactly what is it he is feeling.

Bad beats him to it. “I'll miss you.”

A pause. “I stole your sweater. It's mine now.” He says, with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. _I'll miss you too,_ is what goes unannounced.

Words fail, and all they can do is stare. They could stare at each other all day long just to try to commit everything they could to memory. And try they do. The fluffy hair, the accented and long eyebrows, the _shape of his lips. The shine of his green eyes, the curve of his nose, the stain of red on his cheeks._

They part ways finally, with an aching heart, but not without expressing their goodbyes and everything on a short kiss.

 _The way he effortlessly rock my world_.

It's not the same to wake up and don't have the other there, but every video call and every time they laugh together on voice chat makes it worth it. So, so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> found this in my drafts and decided to post it  
> this is old and stupid and badly wirtten and i swear i dont shipp irl people i was just projecting IM SORRY  
> but oh well hope you enjoyed it


End file.
